Apocalypse
'Charter' Preamble Apocalypse was founded to unite the Black Trading Sphere under a stable banner. It is our belief that through our strength, unity, and discipline, the nations of black will prosper, so that we may achieve our goal of protecting every nation of black from vicious warmongering. Seven Commandments of Apocalypse 1. The will of the emperor is the will of Apocalypse; it shall be followed without question. 2. Loyalty to Apocalypse first, your brothers second. 3. Sacrifice infrastructure, technology, and your nation in Apocalypse’s name. 4. Never surrender, never lose faith. 5. Mercy is a sign of weakness; your foes shall receive none. 6. Our word is our bond; we defend our allies against all odds. 7. Betrayers will know no end to their suffering. Article I: Membership Section 1 – Admission To apply for membership in Apocalypse, your nation must not be in any wars, belong to another alliance, or have an offensive bio/nation/ruler name. A nation may not be admitted while the Apocalypse is at war. Section 2 – Expulsion Any member nation who violates the charter or the spirit of Apocalypse will be immediately expelled and risk being sentenced to ZI. Section 3 - Pride in Your Colors Upon being admitted, the member nation has 7 days to switch to the black trading sphere. Article II: Government Section 1 – Four Horsemen of Apocalypse Emperor The Emperor is the voice of the Apocalypse. His will is the will of the every member. He has the right to veto any proposal or order given by the Ministers. This is a permanent position, and can only be passed on to a Minister of Apocalypse should he so choose. Horseman of Internal Affairs The Horseman of Internal Affairs is the second in command of Apocalypse. It is the responsibility of the Horseman of Internal Affairs to guide the alliance in all domestic affairs. He will lead the member nations to greater strength and unity through instituted programs of his design. Should any member nation violate the Charter or the spirit of the alliance, the Minister is granted the power to expel said member. This position may only be appointed by the Emperor. Horseman of Foreign Affairs The Horseman of Foreign Affairs is responsible for all foreign affairs of Apocalypse. It is his duty to represent Apocalypse in a superb manner, reflecting its positions and policies to all other alliances and the citizens of Digiterra. The Horseman of Foreign Affairs may appoint emissaries to help further relations with other alliances, should he so choose. This position may only be appointed by the Emperor. Horseman of War The Horseman of War's responsibility is to organize the companies of Apocalypse. He must ensure their preparedness and organization for any military conflict. If a member wishes to attack another nation, they must get authorization from the Horseman of War before they are allowed to do so. This position may only be appointed by the Emperor. Section 2 - Ministers of Apocalypse Ministers of Apocalypse will be voted on by the general membership every two months. Whoever receives majority vote, will win the position. Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment's responsibility is to bolster the ranks of the alliance. He is given the power to appoint recruiters to aid him in the search for new members. It is also the job of the Minister to approve, deny, and examine any applicants to the alliance, seeing whether they are fit to join Apocalypse. Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance manages all the financial duties of the alliance. It is his job to organize trades, foreign aid, growth programs, and tech deals to ensure rapid growth and military readiness. Minister of Education The Minister of Education is responsible for running Apocalypse's training academy. With the Minister's guidance, Apocalypse's new nations will learn the ways of warfare, economics, and government. Minister of Discipline The Minister of Discipline will make sure the laws of the alliance are held by every member. Should a member nation break the rules outlined in the charter, the Minister will enforce a punishment deemed necessary. Article III: War and Peace Section 1 – War While Apocalypse will seek diplomatic resolutions first, the alliance will always be prepared for war. Our full military strength will be used in dealing with the offending nation or alliance. Only the Emperor may declare war or authorize any attacks by Apocalypse. Section 2 - Peace While diplomacy will be sought first and foremost, war is always a possibility Apocalypse will be prepared for. If Apocalypse and the offending nation or alliance cannot come to agreeable terms through diplomacy, harsh surrender terms will be given in the opposing alliance's defeat when war has been declared. Apocalypse does not take kindly to being attacked. Section 3 – Raiding Under no circumstances may a member of Apocalypse attack any unaligned nation for selfish reasons. We reserve the right to practice military drills on targets, but will reimburse for all the damages and stress that have been caused. Article IV: Policies Section 1 - War Aid In general, a member of Apocalypse will not send aid to a foreign nation involved in an alliance war. Any member who sends such aid without the proper authorization will be immediately expelled and may be sentenced to ZI. Section 2 – Spying The use of spies will only be allowed during wartime, and only on the alliance opposing Apocalypse. Any nation of Apocalypse who spies without the proper authorization will be immediately expelled and may receive a sentence of ZI. Section 3 – Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons will only be used in retaliation for a nuclear attack against Apocalypse, unless authorized by the Emperor. Any nation of Apocalypse who fires a nuclear weapon without the proper authorization will be immediately expelled by Apocalypse, and may receive a sentence of ZI. Section 4 – Ghosting Any nation who is not a member of Apocalypse caught using Apocalypse’s alliance affiliation will have war declared upon them unless they remove the alliance affiliation in a timely manner. Article V: Amendments Any and all amendments to the Charter of Apocalypse are made by the Emperor. His will is the will of the alliance, and as such, this charter can be amended at any time for any reason.